


An Unexpected Visit

by Atthebottomofeverythingisloki



Category: Loki (Marvel) - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom!Loki, F/M, Loki Does What He Wants, POV First Person, Smut, Thor Movie - Freeform, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki/pseuds/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Person Reader is watching Thor (again) AND GUESS WHO SHOWS UP...smut ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Visit

            4 am. I should be sleeping. Instead, I’m re-watching Thor. My sleep schedule’s been so fucked up from work I just kinda sleep when I feel like it. But right now, I’m wide awake, eyes glued to my computer screen as HE appears, Loki. My favorite character in not only all of film, but comics and mythology as well. He’s played by my all-time favorite actor, Tom Hiddleston. But since he started dating Taylor Swift, my fantasies about him have been few. Instead, Loki’s running the show of my wet dreams. And who could blame me? He’s intelligent, sophisticated, a bit whiny, but completely dominating every scene he’s in. But I also feel for him. No one will ever convince me he’s totally evil, because he could’ve killed Odin in the Hall of Relics. He’s chaotic neutral: will do what he thinks is for the greater good, no matter what. And he’s also sex on legs which is all I’m honestly thinking about right now.  And it doesn’t help that I’m seeing one of my favorite scenes, Loki in his green suit.

            I lick and bite my lips and shift on the bed. I know what I wanna do, so I pause the movie right on his face, and lean back on the bed. One of my hands slides down into my panties as I start imagining Loki in my bed, pinning me down, and doing whatever he wanted to me.

            “Why imagine, when you can have the real thing?” a silky voice speaks and my eyes shoot open to see Loki sitting there on my bed, in full Asgardian armor. A million questions run through my head. I open my mouth to ask but I don’t get farther than “wha-why-who?” He places a finger to my lips

            “Do you want to ask questions, or do you want me to give you the most intense pleasure you have ever felt in your life?” I swallowed before meekly replying

            “Pleasure, please.” He smiled.

            “Good choice.” He pressed his forehead to mine before a warm sensation enveloped me and the next thing I knew, I was on a much larger bed than my meager twin size. I look around to see a room full of books and furniture, painted in dark green and black with gold admonishments.

            “Loki’s bedchambers.” I whisper, then I feel his hand run through my hair and yank my head back to look me in the eyes.

            “Impressed, little one?” He asks with a smirk. I nod as much as I can and he grins wider.

            “Good. Now, undress. Put on a show for your god.”            I shyly stand up from the bed. Now, I have always loved my body. I am pear shaped with smaller breasts and hips my mother has always said would be perfect for child bearing, if I were capable of having children. But under the scrutiny of Loki, I blushed more than I thought possible.

            “Relax, dear one. You truly have the body of a goddess. Believe me, I cannot wait to bury my head between those marvelous thick thighs of yours and taste your cunt. Now, continue with the show.” I bit my lip, feeling the blush spread all over my face and to my ears, but continued on. I pulled my Hello kitty nighty over my head and tossed it to the floor. Loki laughed, I looked down to only then remembered what panties I was wearing. They were black, with Loki’s gold helmet on the front and “Property of Loki” across the back. I bit my lip but laughed as well. I took them off and moved to throw them to the side but he held up his hand.

            “No, bring them here.” I walked over and handed them to him. He examined them and nodded.

            “Appropriate choice of garments, little one. And my, my, they are surely soaked. Tell me, is this all for me?”

            “Yes, sir.” I replied and he smiled, tossing them to join my nighty on the floor.

            “Very good. Now, what to do with you next?” I stood there wringing my hands behind my back as he looked me up and down, moving to palm his very visible erection through the leather. I licked my lips and his eyes lit up.

            “Do you wish to taste your god, pet?” I nodded and he undid his trousers, pulling out a very large cock.

            “Very well, kneel.” My knees instantly hit the floor and I moved to stroke him, starting slowly with my hand but soon adding in my mouth; licking up and down the shaft and placing gentle kisses on the head. I was always tenuous about my blowjob skills. I went slowly with him, taking his cock in my mouth little by little. Loki ran a hand through my hair, and as I licked and sucked, his moans and groans spurred me on. I took as much of him before I gagged. I had never had someone so big. I was scared he would be disappointed but when I looked up, he was still smiling.

            “Relax, little one. Breathe through your nose and you will take me.” I did as he said and finally had all of his marvelous cock in my mouth. I licked and sucked until he pulled me off him and kissed me deeply.

            “I am very proud of you, pet. But the first time I cum with you, I wish to be buried in that marvelous quim of yours. He pulled me onto the bed as he stood up, magicking away his clothes, revealing whipcord muscle on his lean frame, vs the bulk of Thor.          

He then snapped his fingers and leather cuffs appeared around my wrists and ankles, pulling me flat against the bed and spreading my legs so wide it was just to the point of being uncomfortable.

“So beautiful.” He murmured. He kneeled on the bed between my spread legs, then ran his hands up my calves to my thighs, just grazing my clit, making me whine and him smirk, before trailing up to my round tummy to my breasts. He gently circled my nipples with one finger before pinching each of them, making me gasp in pleasure. He trailed that finger up to my lips.

            “Though I’m sure you’re properly lubricated for me, darling, get it nice and wet for me. I don’t want you getting too hurt.” I sucked his finger just as I did his cock mere moments ago. Then he moved his hand back down between my legs to find he was right, I was absolutely soaked for him. He pushed in that one finger, before adding another. I bucked my hips as much as possible against the restraints. He laughed.

            “Oh sweeting. You are surely the most responsive little girl I’ve ever had the honor of bedding.” He slowly fingered me as he rubbed his thumb against my aching clit, making me moan and writhe against the bonds.

            “Please…please...daddy...” but when I realized what I had said, everything froze. I looked to him, hoping he hadn’t heard me but knowing he had. I opened my mouth to try and stammer out an apology, but he simply said.

            “Call me that again.”

            “Wha-” He thrust his fingers into me, hard.

            “Call me that. Again.” HE growled, rubbing my clit hard with his thumb.

            “D-daddy.” I closed my eyes, not wanting this pleasure to stop before it had begun. But when I opened them again, He was not angry or disgusted. Rather, his eyes were glazed over with lust, looking almost feral. And he grinned wolfishly. He started his fingers again with renewed vigor, rubbing them against my g-spot and he leaned down to kiss me hard. I was getting closer and closer to orgasm by the second and he knew.

            “That’s right, princess. Beg daddy. Beg daddy to let you cum.” And beg I did

            “Please, please daddy. Please make me cum. Please let me cum. I promise to be a good girl and do whatever you want just please please let me cum.”

            “Whatever I want, eh?” He quirked an eyebrow and I nodded.

            “Yes. Just please let me cum.”

            “Cum.” And with one word I came harder than I think I ever had. He kept fingering me through my orgasm. Until he finally slowed and I was breathing heavy. He brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked them loudly.

            “My my, little one. You surely taste better than the sweetest fruit in all of Asgard. And now, I think you’re ready for me.” He undid the cuffs around my ankles. Only to add more bindings around my thighs, spreading me completely open for him. He rubbed his cock up and down my slit.

            “I cannot promise there won’t be some discomfort, given my size. But I do promise the pleasure you receive will outweigh it.” He went slowly, giving me time to adjust until he was buried in me to the hilt. And he was right. Even my largest dildo couldn’t have prepared me for this. There was pain but that only made it feel better. 

            After a moment or so, he pulled and pushed himself in. Gentle at first but soon picking up pace, growing wilder and wilder with his thrusts. HE leaned down and bit along my neck and shoulder, then made his way to my ear.

            “You know little one. While you were watching that film, I heard you call my frost giant- self beautiful. And you did say, you would do whatever I want.” Before I knew what was happening, an intense cold spread over me and when I looked at him again. His skin was ocean blue and his eyes a burning red. But he was still just as handsome. I leaned up and kissed him to show my acceptance of his form, and he tasted like snowflakes.

            Pleased with me, he ran one hand down to my breasts and rolled the right nipple between his fingers and moved his other down to my clit. Even though I was moaning and could barely comprehend anything, he managed to remain his poised, intelligent self as he fucked me fast and hard.

            “Look at you,” he breathed “So beautiful and all mine. I will keep you for a very long time if you continue to please me in this manner. My pretty little princess.” Hearing him called me that made me clench around his cock, making him groan in return.

            “I think it’s time I saw you in pure ecstasy. Cum for me. Cum for daddy. I own your pleasure. Now give it to me. Cum!” It took a few more thrusts but gods did I cum. My orgasm was so intense that I felt like I was drowning in pleasure. And his was not far behind. With a final thrust he came deep within me, continuing to fuck me through our orgasms before collapsing next to me. When he did, he returned to his Asgardian form and the bonds disappeared. I rolled over and instinctly snuggled up to him as he wrapped an arm around me. For a few moments the only sound was our heavy breathing. He kissed my forehead then drew the covers up over us.

            After the aftershocks ceased, he looked down and kissed my forehead.

            “As good as your fantasy, my love?” He asked, grinning. I smiled up at him then reached over to the bedside table to grab my wedding ring.

            “Much better than, daddy.” He kissed me again.

            “I’m so glad. Happy anniversary, lovely.”

            “Happy anniversary, husband. And with that, we curled up contently and fell fast asleep. 


End file.
